freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). Bonnie (also fully known as Bonnie the Rabbit'''Scott Cawthon's Public Catalog - Page 1 or '''Bonnie the Bunny, by fans) is one of the starter characters in FNaF World. Appearance Bonnie is a blue-colored rabbit animatronic with magenta eyes, appearing as a smaller version of his counterpart from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. He wears a red bowtie and carries a red guitar. He also has two buck teeth, like his toy counterpart. Attacks Strategy Bonnie's overall character focuses on crowd control. All of his attacks can hit multiple targets, whether his allies (Happy Jam) or his foes (Bite and Bash Jam). His move, Bite, focuses damage on one or two (occasionally 3) with relatively low damage. It is more powerful than Bash Jam, as it focuses on limited targets, but it is not as powerful as the average 1-target attack due to its possibility of hitting multiple enemies. It's best for finishing off those last one-or-two enemies quickly. However, if you're feeling lucky, you can try your hand at using it at a group of three or more enemies to deal significant damage. Bonnie's second attack has less of a spin on chance. It deals low damage to each of the enemies, lower than Bite. If you're not doing very well, it's safer to use this to weaken all of the enemies, rather than to focus all your power into one or two. His third move, Happy Jam, heals your party members and lets them fight for longer. Use Bonnie sparingly in the later game, as there are better alternatives available. Gallery Gameplay Bonnie_load.png|Bonnie's loading screen. File:BonnieIcon.png|Bonnie's icon from the Character Select screen. FNaF World Title Screen.jpg|Bonnie, along with a few others, making an apperance in the title screen. MinigameBonnieIdle.gif|Bonnie's idle animation from the Foxy.EXE minigame (click to animate). File:MinigameBonnieWalk.gif|Bonnie's walking animation from the Foxy.EXE minigame (click to animate). Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Bonnie in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Bonnie in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|Bonnie in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Bonnie in the second "Update 2" teaser. AdventureRainbow.jpg|Bonnie in the third "Update 2" teaser. BonnieHalloween.gif|Bonnie in FNaF World: Halloween Edition. Trivia *If one looks closely, Bonnie's guitar is bigger than Toy Bonnie's. *Since Bonnie is a guitarist in Five Nights at Freddy's, this is most likely the reason why he has the moves Bash Jam and Happy Jam. **The same can apply to Toy Bonnie having Bash Jam, due to his occupation in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Due to Bonnie's similar color to that of Withered Bonnie, it could be assumed that Bonnie's appearance is what he could have looked like during the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, rather than his incarnation in Five Nights at Freddy's. **However, Bonnie lacks some traits of Withered Bonnie, such as the lack of buttons. *The attack animation he uses seems to be for Happy Jam and Bash Jam, because it is unknown how Bonnie could bite when he is opening his jaw. *In his attack animation, one can see Bonnie's endoskeleton teeth in a single frame. **This may reference his jumpscare from the core series, as his endoskeleton teeth are shown during it. *It is unknown why Scott changed Bonnie's primary color from purple to blue.Scott Cawthon IPR - https://iprs.cbp.gov/index.asp?action=detail&id=124792&searchArg=cawthon&page=2 *Bonnie is the only FNAF World animatronic to have Happy Jam 1. Errors *In Bonnie's loading screen and when he's attacking, his guitar clips into his foot and his bowtie clips through his lower jaw. **This trait is shared in Withered Bonnie's custom night mugshot in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *If one looks closely, his fingers clip though the guitar a tiny bit. **It is confirmed to be 29% of his fingers clipping though it. **When Bonnie is attacking, it seems that his feet and legs aren't moving. **If ones can also see that when he attacks, he moves his torso up and you can see a bit of his endoskeleton. References Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Classics (FW)